April Fools
by numbuh44
Summary: Join Alex and Iggy as they torment a sertain halfblood. But in the end, who really is the fool here? This is a spin off of my other story: Olympic Gold Survivors. You should check it out, it helps you understand the story. Read and Review.


**Me: Happy April Fool's day :D**

**Iggy: Is this really even a holiday?**

**Percy: It has to do with the fact that April 1****st**** was the original new years and when they switched it to January it was a way of making fun of people who still celebrated it on April 1****st****.**

**Iggy: Nerd…**

**Alex: I think that's awesome…**

**Percy: O/O**

**Me: Anyway… this is a spin off of my other story Olympic Gold Survivors… Check it out :D**

**Ps. I don't own PJ or MR Enjoy…**

Percy's POV:

I sat quietly under the trees, my feet hanging lazily in the water. Today was a nice day.

Fish came around my feet swimming quietly, adding serenity to everything. Everything seemed so beautiful and peaceful, but, it was missing something, someone.

As if the gods heard my prayers, out from the surrounding forest came a familiar girl, "Alex?"

She was dressed in a light blue sundress and black flats… My gods… is she wearing makeup? She ran her fingers nervously through her hair and walked over to me, her dress flowing gracefully around her legs.

She graced me with a rare smile and took off her shoes. She sat next to me, her feet in like mine. "Hi Percy…" She splashed her feet absentmindedly in the water, scaring all the fish away. Typical Alex…

We sat there in a comfortable silence until she turned to me, beating her long eye lashes at me, "I-I wanted to do something…"

"What?" I asked harshly.

She flinched slightly before continuing, "well, um…" She leaned in a bit and I leaned back, she looked at me funnily and leaned in again and I gave her the same response.

I heard a small growl radiate from her throat as she grabbed my throat roughly. She pulled me towards her, smashing our lips together.

I could feel the blush creep onto my face as she pushed back. All she did was throw on her shoes and skipped off singing, "I did it, I did it!"

As if on cue, out came Iggy with a wide smile on his face, "Hurry up, what did he look like?"

Iggy gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder, and when the fog cleared from his eyes he joined Alex in her chorus of laughter.

He draped his arm around Alex's waist but she quickly shifted his arm to her shoulder. With a smirk he made his way over to me, Alex in tow. Once he got to me he scruffled my hair playfully as Alex yelled, "April Fools!"

Gazzy's POV:

Later that day, after the stunt Iggy and Alex pulled which, sadly, I had no part in. I fan into Iggy and Alex hiding behind a bush, staring at the latrines with anticipation.

Before I tell you what I said… Please, don't judge me… It just, slipped out, "Iggy and Alex sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Alex responded with a sharp kick between my legs and a loud Ew!

After withering around in pain, Iggy told me to come sit on the side opposite of him, away from Alex. We sat there quietly until we saw Percy walk up to the bathroom.

"Hey P-!" I started until Iggy slapped a hand over my mouth. He placed his finger over his mouth, motioning for me to be quiet while Alex fiddled with a remote.

"Is it set?" Iggy whispered. Alex nodded and we continued to stare quietly at the bathroom.

An explosion followed by a loud, girly, high-pitched scream broke through the silence. Then Percy ran outside, riptide drawn, holding his pants up with his other hand. He waddled around, sword still drawn, we could no longer stand it and we broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

We watched, through laughing fits, as Percy hobbled his way over to us. Alex looked up at him, teary-eyed and choked out between laughs, "April… HAHA… Fools!"

Percy's whole face turned scarlet. To top off his humiliation, as he began to run away, his pants fell down to his ankles, tripping him. He scurried to gather his pants and started hopping to his cabin.

What a strange day…

Percy's POV:

I feel like an idiot…A total idiot... Well, IK was going to get her back… Yup... Beware Alex… Alex…Wow, I just realized this… She doesn't have a last name… Wow.

Anyway, I was going to get her and I was going to get her, and I was going to get her good. I fixed my pants and stormed right back over to them. I planned to tell her I hated her, and when she was on the brink of crying I would tell her April Fools! Hah! It's briliant! Briliant I tell you! Mwahaha!

Ahem… Anyway, I made my way over to them but stopped halfway there. Iggy and Alex were still rolling on the ground, laughing. It took all my will power to not go over there and tell them to shut up. But what I saw next was the real reason I kept quiet.

Iggy and Alex sat up and looked at each other intently. Iggy placed a hand on her cheek and they both leaned in, eyes closed.

My heart leaped up my throat and my lips began to tingle. She did kiss me earlier, but that was fake, this, this is obviously real. I was wavering between yelling for them to stop and closing my eyes. I did neither and ended up staring helplessly.

She leaned in more, but instead of meeting his lips she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered something I could barely make out.

"April. Fools…"

Alex left with an accomplished smile singing a jaunty tune, leaving a scarlet Iggy to sulk.

Today actually was a really, really strange day…

**Me: :D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
